


An Old Friend

by MarkOfDean79



Series: An Old Friend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkOfDean79/pseuds/MarkOfDean79
Summary: This an AU that takes place while Sam is away at Stanford, you’ve been hunting with Dean and make a stop so he can see an old friend. Many feels ensue.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy!!!

You’ve known the Winchesters for a long time, John was the one that saved you from a ghoul when you had barely turned 20. John got to you just in time, the rest of your family wasn't so lucky. The monster had gotten away before John could take care of it. He had taken you to a shady motel, and that was when you were ushered into a room and met by another young man. His bright green eyes from yours to John's. 

"What's going on?" you could see the tension in his posture.

"Have a seat kid." John says to you. You sigh to yourself. It always pissed you off when people called you kid, but he just saved your life so you weren't about to say anything.  
John had taken him to the side so they talk, you sat on the squeaky bed. "Dean, this Y/N, that damn thing got her family, and now she's alone." They turn to look at you. "I gotta go, I got a lead on yellow eyes. I'm leaving you to finish up here." John finished. 

"Yes sir, I got this." Dean replied. 

When they are finished talking John comes to stand in front of you, "Listen, I'm sorry about your family, but I'm got shit that I need to deal with so I'm leaving you here Dean.”

"Hey kid, sorry about your family. We'll get that son of a bitch and make him pay." 

"I may have just lost my family and don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but I'm not a kid. If this thing is going to die I want to be the one who does it." You cross your arms over your chest in a matter of fact way. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at your statement and chuckled slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve. I get wanting revenge for what happened, but i don't think it's a good idea. You have no idea what we are dealing with. You could end up ghoul chow." 

You look him dead in his eyes, "That's why you’re gonna teach me what I need to know. I've got nothing left to lose." 

He smirked down at you, "alright, it ain't gonna be easy though."

A day later you and Dean return to the motel room after killing the ghoul. He pulls out a beer and turns to you after taking a deep swig, "you were a natural out there, good job." With a big to tell him thanks feeling proud and satisfied that you got justice for your family. 

In the morning you were awoken by the sound of light footsteps around the room and you stretch and groan sitting up in the bed. "hey," you say sleepily. 

"Oh, hey sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm taking off, the room is paid for for another day so you can rest up." 

You were wide awake now, "what? No, I'm going with you." you sounded desperate. 

"I don't think so sweetheart, " he said with a chuckle while throwing in his bag; he didn't even look at you. 

"Look, last night you said I was a natural and I want to keep do this, so either you take me with you or I'm doing it on my own." 

He finally stops what he was doing and you can see him thinking over what you just said, after a beat he groans and says, "Fine, but you have to hold your own out there. I'm not your babysitter, I can't do my job if I have to worry about you." He smiles slightly when you jump up wrapping him in a hug and start packing.

*******  
Being with Dean was easy, your personalities were very similar. You two could joke about random shit and after being with him close to a year, you could almost beat him in a game of pool...Almost being the operative word. "I'm gonna beat you one of these times Winchester." 

His laugh was loud and genuine, making you smile so wide it hurt your cheeks. "yeah, right sweetheart. No one can beat me," he wraps you in a tight hug. You breathed in his cologne, god he smelled like heaven. Fuck, you were catching feelings for him. Every time he would walk out the bar with another random bimbo it hurt a little, but you just pushed all your feelings away.

After a rough hunt you guys decide to stop at a local bar and have a few drinks. Dean had a little blonde thing under his arm in a booth. They were getting closer and closer, whispering to each other, and laughing. When she gets up to go to the restroom, he looks over to you at the bar and raises his glass with a wink. You plaster on a fake grin and raise your own glass and shoot the drink, feeling the whiskey burn its way down your throat. When you turn back to the bartender you let your facade drop, tapping on bar signaling for another. When you about four glasses in Dean comes strolling over to you, "Man, Y/N, I ain't ever seen an ass like hers." You can tell he's had quite a few drinks himself. 

"Well, Dean, you sure know asses." you say not meaning to say it so bitterly. 

He frowns at your words then laughs, "oh, Y/N, if I didn't know any better you sound jealous." 

"You wish, Winchester," you say as you playfully push him, "go on, get back to your friend before she gets lonely." 

"Alright, you good to get back to the room by yourself?" 

"Don't ask stupid questions. Now go." giving him your best fake smile. You feel a pang of jealousy as you watch him walk out the door with another girl that isn't you. *pull yourself together Y/N, that's Dean Winchester* you mumble to yourself.

You push away from the bar and get to your feet to pulling out your phone, pulling up your music and popping in your earbuds. Sunshine of Your Love by Cream drowns everything out as you start walking to the motel where you were staying.

You stayed up on your laptop searching for new cases while continuing to listen to music through your headphones. So wrapped up in what you were doing, you didn't realize Dean was back until he came into your line of sight, making you jump and reach for you gun that you kept under your pillow. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy sweetheart, it's only me and your lucky it is. I had the drop on you for a second there." He laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Winchester, I could've killed you. You may be a pain in the ass, but I've grown too fond of ya to kill ya now," you smile as you put your gun back in its place. You return to your laptop, he pushes you over to sit next to you on the bed.

"What were you listening to?" you give him the other earbud hear, Night Moves By Bob Seger plays and he closes his eyes and starts humming. "This song would always put Sammy to sleep when he was a baby," he stated sadly. 

"You never talk about Sam," you say flatly.

"There's not much to talk about, our dad and him didn't get along. He never wanted to be a part of the hunting life, now he's some hotshot at some crazy expensive school." 

"What school?" He never talked about his dad or his brother, but you could tell they meant a lot to him and you knew where Sam went to school because you had caught Dean looking at Sam's school record. He hid it well, but he did keep tabs on his brother. "Stanford." 

"Wow! That's actually pretty amazing." 

"Yeah, sure. Did you get any sleep while I was gone?" 

"Nope." He closes the laptop abruptly. 

"Hey! I'm not done." you say while giving him your best bitch face you can manage. 

"You are now." His smile takes all the fight out of you. He get up from his seat next to you, as he starts removing his shirt you blush bright pink and turn to put the laptop away so he doesn't see your reaction and when you turn back he's move on to work his jeans down his hips. You bite your lip, impure thoughts running through your brain. "What?",his voice pulling you back to reality. 

"Oh, ummm..." your mind working hard to come up with a good excuse as to why you were staring at him, "you got some lipstick on your neck." 

"Shit. Thanks sweetheart." 

"Mmhmm..." you mumble as lay down rolling over so you're facing away from him.

*********

After clearing out a vamp nest in Columbus, Indiana you guys had the car loaded and were pulling out of the motel parking lot, when Dean turns to look at you slightly "Hey, so I got an old friend I'd like to stop and visit about an hour from here." 

"Oookaaay..." was all you could say. 

"Awesome." you hadn't seen him this excited in all the time you've been with him, *What kind of friend would he be this happy to see?* You honestly don't WANT to know, but you ask anyway, "So, this "old friend" of yours..." you trail off not actually finishing the question... That damn beautiful perfect smile graces his lips again. 

"She's this yoga instructor i met a few years back while on a hunt, I guess you could say... she was grateful, if ya know what I mean." He looks at you and winks then turns back to the road. 

"Oh," that's all you can say. You two didn't talk the whole ride to the motel, just listened to the music playing through the car. Almost an hour later you're pulling into the parking lot. Dean gets out to book the room, you grab your duffel bag out of the trunk. 

"Alright, here's the key to the room, I'm taking off. There's a diner about a half mile down the road and a bar down the other way. Are you sure you don't mind hanging around while I'm busy?" What you said was the complete opposite of what you wanted to say. 

"Nah, I don't mind, you go have fun," forcing a smile on your face.

That night you basically hung out in the room watching crap TV and ordered pizza. The next day was boring as all hell, so you knew that you couldn't just sit in that room the whole time Dean was out there with his "friend", so you decided that evening you were gonna go to that bar he mentioned earlier. You took a shower, put on the beautiful shimmery blood red dress that showed off your breasts and hugged your curve, with strapped black heels and did your hair in a high ponytail. Next was your makeup, a sultry smokey eye shadow with a lovely dark wine colored lipstick. You look in the mirror *damn, I look good* you say to yourself with a chuckle *I look like vamp bait* The bar was only two blocks away so you put your cropped leather jacket on and walked there.

Once you got a seat at the bar, you had a couple drinks and made small talk with the few people that came up to you. Around your fourth drink in, you were feeling a nice buzz from that delicious top shelf whiskey the sweet bartender was pouring you. That was when you set your mind on actually taking a guy back to your room, in all the time you spent with Dean you had never done that. As Dean said, "it's part of the hunter life, some ladies are just very appreciative." *Why the fuck should I sit alone waiting for Dean like a love sick puppy* Fucking a total stranger to let off some steam was your only option. You were now nursing your sixth glass when you pushed away from the bar and made your way the the jukebox, you find a song that your buzzed brain enjoys and deposit your change and Pour Some Sugar On Me blasts through the speakers. Stepping back and rocking your hips and running your hands sexily up your body, caressing your curves. Soon you feel a pair of hands on your hips and grinding on you from behind.

The guy you're dancing with leans in close, "hey baby, you're a great dancer and that dress is sexy as hell. Can I buy you a drink?" He smells like cheap cologne, but he's decent looking in his plain black shirt, and dark jeans. 

*hmmmm.... if I squint my eyes enough he could pass as Dean*, you think to yourself. "Sure, why not." You replied. After a few shots You drunkenly ask if he'd like to go back to your motel room with you and of course he says yes. Once you’re there he's slowly pulling down your zipper and all you can think is, *while he's taking off my dress, I know she's lay on your chest*

The sex was fine for a one night stand, but the only way you were able to finish was when you imagined it was actually Dean. His big rough hands on your hips... his lips on your neck... his cock filling you up... once you both finished you were quickly ushering him out the door.

You move to the bathroom to wash away your evening. Just as you're about to get in bed your phone rings notifying you of a new text message. It's from Dean.

"Hey, sweetheart! Just wanted to check in with you. Goodnight." -D

You type out your reply quickly, "I'm good, goodnight." You turn off your phone, not wanting to even think about Dean and what he's doing.

The next day you are woken up by a call from Bobby. "Hey Y/N, how're ya doin kiddo?" 

"I'm good Bobby, how are you? What's going on?" 

"I'm good. Sorry to bother ya, but Dean wasn't answering his phone. Where are you guys at?" 

“Oh, yeah. We're in Cicero, Indiana. Dean wanted to stop and catch up with an old friend." You roll your eyes as you tell him.

"Ah, yeah. That Lisa girl, I've heard about her." He pauses for a beat, "Anyway... I got a case that actually happens to be pretty close to you guys." 

"Oh, alright, what is it?" 

"Pretty easy stuff, a small nest of vamps just moved in. They left a few bodies laying around all drained of blood." 

"How far nearby are we talking?" 

"Just a town over, lucky actually, you guys are the closest to em. Ya think you'll be able to pull Dean away and deal with it?" 

"Consider them vamps dealt with." 

"Alright, you two be careful over there. Stay safe." 

"You take care, Bobby. Talk to you later."

You first met Bobby 6 months back, he was a great guy, you saw him as a father figure. He was crazy smart, he would give you new lore books to read whenever you saw him.  
You pack a small bag of essentials and headed out to deal with the case Bobby had called about. It didn't take you long to find the nest and deal with ‘em, one vamp did get a bite outta your neck. Nothing serious though, just some cuts that will need sticking up which you can deal with when you got back. You did manage to free the two women they had tied up.  
The sun was setting when you got back to your motel room, you were in the middle of cleaning your neck wound when Dean came in. "What the fuck?!" He ran to your side grabbing your arm to turn you toward him, you wince in pain as he does. "What the hell happened? I leave you alone for a few days and all hell breaks loose?" 

"Chill out Dean, it's just a love bite from a vamp. No big deal, look." You gingerly remove the dressing to show him. 

"A vamp came here and attacked you?" His face still contorted with anger and concern. 

"No, Bobby called this morning with a case. Just a small nest of vamps, I dealt with it and saved the two they were holding." You smiled proudly at him.   
His beautiful features seemed to get angrier. "He sent you to a vamp nest alone?!" 

"No... ummm... I chose to go alone, he thought you would be with me... I just didn't want to bother you while you were with... Lisa..." you spit out her name. You didn't meet Dean's eyes. He then wraps you in a tight hug, you forget all about your cuts and bruises. "Don't you ever go out on your own like that again. You hear me?" You just nod your head "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I love you. I just want you to be safe."

*Did he really just tell you he loves you?* you're internally screaming and crying. *but in what way does he love you?*

**Author's Note:**

> I have part 2 available if anyone is interested :)


End file.
